ProtoNaruto Powers
by Soulblazer87
Summary: I'm gonna list all of Naruto's powers here. Just an easy reference sheet really. Ideas appreciated.
1. Intro

The Namikaze clan's kekkei genkai of Evolution is a most powerfull and divert one. Even though it has a huge variety of capabilities, making each person more or less unique, all these powers can be assigned in one of four different categories. Of course due to the variable powers of the clan members, there are a number of mutations. The most common ones are listed under their corresponding power, for easier browsing. Each and every member of the clan has a file that lists the unlocked powers, mutations, description, level of skill and rank. These files remain under a blood-seal of the head of the clan, also requiring some of Lord Kyubi's chakra to unlock. Keep in mind these are the most common ones. Never let normalcy destroy the fire of your imaginations child of the clan. For it is through these fires that we gain our power. The power to protect those most precious to us.

-Great Librarian Namikaze Honohi, Medic of second rank of the Healer's branch

-Master Namikaze Arashi, Guardian second rank of the Warrior's branch


	2. Doujutsu

**Doujutsu**

**Eagle Eye (Washi-gan):**

Washi-gan changes the eyes of the user to resemble those of an eacgle. Usually with no outward sign (in some it manifests as golden eyes while activated) it improves eye-sight to an unimaginable to most degree. It allows for telescopic vision with focus, but when in such a mode, if something interferes in a much closer range than the current 'calibration', it can cause trouble since a fly would be enlarged to monstrous proportions. Calibrating for short or long range sight takes a couple of seconds, which can prove crucial in combat. Another weakness is that while focused on a long-range target, anyone in a short distance would be effectively invisible, much like using binoculars. Regardless of range though, the user has perfect eye-sight. Due to its weaknesses it is mostly used from the air, where it is nearly impossible to sneak up to the user.

**Heat sight:**

Heat sight turns normal vision mode to seeing heat. Warmth is seen as 'warmer' colors while cold is seen as the 'colder' colors. It allows one to see through walls, if the source is strong enough and experienced users can even differenciate between the ground and air. Due to the difference from normal sight, it requires a lot of focus and training to be able to even walk normally in this way. One of its most serious weaknesses is sudden heat. A fire-based jutsu or an explosion that came too fast for the eyes to adjust, can and will blind the user for a short time. It is known to provide protection against some genjutsu since most users forget to calculate for heat. There is no outward change in appearence, though some shinobi might notice a more 'glazed' look in the eyes of the user. This ability is most useful defencively, especially in a perimeter since its next to impossible to escape notice from a user of this ability.

**Echo-location:**

Echo-location is not exactly a doujutsu, but it affects vision so it is placed there. In short it allows the user to emit and hear high-frequency sounds and by calculating the responce time of the sounds create and map out the surrounding area. A most usefull ability, especially to spies, but also a very rare one.


	3. Offensive

**Body Alterations -offensive**

**Blade:**

Not a common ability, though a most useful one, is the ability to transform one's arm into a blade. Some manifest it as a long single-arm blade, others as a single double blade and others as two short blades. Regardless of form, they are extremely sharp, if a bit heavy compared to the claws. Users of the blade power depend on good footwork and great uppper-body strength. Instead of using multiple weak attacks they prefer single devastating blows that can shatter most defenses. Blade masters are known to be able to take down a single opponent in seconds, even though, due to the nature of the weapon, they are somewhat less adept in taking down multiple opponents. There is a long-standing competition between claw and blade users. Possession of either of these two powers is necessary to be considered a full fledged adult and both are required to progress past the lowest level in the Warrior's branch.

**Claws:**

Commonly the first ability to be unlocked, the appearence differs from user to user. However all users are adept in its use, since it is a very easy ability to learn. Attacks with the claws power utilize acrobatics, twists, pivots and short dashes in order to attack or defend. Masters of this power are known to wipe out squads of enemies fast but are more capable against many weak opponents than a single strong one. Note that while the appearence of the claws power is different to each user, it still is always obvious, usually consisting of 30 to 40 cm long claws. To not possess this power is considered a sign of weakness by some clan members, regardless of how skilled one is.

_Mutations:_ Claw mutations include the ability to use them at a long range by throwing them. This is either done by making a swiping motion whereupon they are released or more complicated by having a separate compartment that closes up and fills with blood. Upon reaching a certain pressure it is launched like a pistol shot. Both ways need time to learn and master. They are most commonly used in either silent assassinations or in case there is no time to switch to jutsus or a more suitable attack.

**Hammer:**

One of the not-so common abilities is the hammer. It usually shifts the hands into huge spheres of bone, enabling some very destructive attacks. Rarely used due to its lack of speed, it is a brute's weapon. Requiring extreme upper-body strength, it eats up one's speed. There are very few masters of the hammer power, but the ones that were, were known for extreme strength and stamina, able to create immense shockwaves, thus hurting the enemy even if they missed.

_Mutations:_ Spikes or the extremely rare ability to combine it with the whip power giving it a chain of sorts. One user was even known to be able to cut it off in order to launch it like a cannon-ball on his enemies. He was revered as a most destructive shinobi, his down-time however proved to be a huge problem in missions that had small fights in short succession.

**Whip:**

Also a common power, the whip usually consists of a long retractable muscle with supporting bones, much like a snake's anatomy, with a sharp bone 'head'. Whether it is in the shape of a harpoon or a blade is often irrelevant. It is most often used to attack enemies outside of normal range, but it is also very useful in scaling surfaces or swinging through places. Experts of the whip are known to be able to line up enemies and attack them at once or even catch an enemy or objective. A caught enemy can even be constricted like a boa. Masters have been told to make their whip rebounce of surfaces to hit an enemy or even change its direction mid-flight with precise motions.

_Mutations:_ Whip mutations include the extremely rare ability to substitute the head for one's hand or claw. The rarest however is the ability to create a third eye of sorts on the head of the whip. In a hundred years only two have been known to possess this ability, making it one of the rarest in the clan. The most common mutation, for mutations that is, is the ability to sprout bone blades from the sides of the whip, enabling it to attack enemies with lethal force even if they are not the target of the head itself.


	4. Defensive

**Body Alterations -defensive**

**Armor:**

One of the rarest powers, armor is a full-body suit of condensed bone plates. Its weight makes it very uncommon for shinobi since it pretty much makes them as agile as a turtle. On the other hand it makes them just as tough to kill. The very few masters of this power can activate only parts of the armor, thus retaining some of their agility. Flight is impossible with more than 25% of the armor activated.

_Mutations:_ Spikes or bladed arms.

**Shield:**

The shield is a well known ability. It usually manifests as a mass of bone in a more or less circular shape on the left hand. Experienced users can activate and deactivate this power in an instant, enabling them to attack with their left hand unhindered, while being ready to defend. Masters of the shield power have been known to use it for slamming an enemy or counter attacking under cover of it.

_Mutations:_ Known mutations include spikes on the shield or even blades on the edges.


	5. Miscellaneous

**Body Alterations -miscellaneous**

**Beast Form:**

Beast form is the rarest of all powers and easily considered a sign of potential. By immitating the form of Lord Kyubi that lies in all members, the user takes a semi-vulpine form. Hair sprouts and hardens, claws emerge, the face is covered by bone giving it a vulpine appearence, the legs change to vulpine-type and a tail sprouts. The user is bent forward, balance kept with the tail and has the claw power and a weaker form of the armor power. This power is rarely used without good cause and almost never in spars or outside victory-or-death combat.

_Mutations:_ As per armor, claw or tail powers.

**Gills:**

Gills is a rare power simply because there is not much water in Konoha. It is however useful in surprising many shinobi who are not expecting this.

**Tail:**

The tail is a rarely used power but no less useful. It can possess astounding manual dexterity making it a sort of third hand and an excellent capturing tool. Dangers include pain since it has a large number of nerves, giving it the same feeling as a hand.

_Mutations:_ Spikes or a blade end are most common, though some were known to be able to extend their tails. By far the most common ability of the tail power, to the point of it being considered another part of the power, is the ability to manifest more than one tails. It never goes above three tails though, probably due to the complexity of feeling the tails send the brain.

**Wings:**

Wings, while not the most common power, is everyone's goal. Ever since the first of the clan managed to fly, everyone after him desired it as well. Flight has normally three stages; the first are inoperative wings, training usually consists of basic spreading and folding of the wings to strengthen the ligaments, the second stage is gliding, though those with wind type chakra can use it to create strong enough bursts of wind under their wings to fly for as long as their chakra allows, training consists of gliding for as long as possible without chakra, the third stage is true flight. Whenever one unlocks the first and last stage, their immediate family holds a small party, as a reward. Users of the wing power also use heat vision to spot warm winds or the eagle-eye to scout ahead. The wings usually take the appearence of feathered or bat wings, though some cases with beetle-like wings is not unheard of. Almost always though the wings are black. Due to the muscles, there are a variety of arteries running through the wings so care must be taken against enemy or friendly fire since it can cause death by blood loss.

_Mutations:_ Mutations are most common in the form of bone blades at the top of the wings enabling fly-by attacks, sharp feathers or spikes that can be launched by flapping or the rarest, in the form of thick leather or very thin bone armor to protect them.


	6. Jutsu

**Clan Techniques:**

**Katon:**

Katon: Ho no Bakuhatsu (Fire Style: Fire Explosion): Perfect for seemingly 'suicidal missions' this is a last ditch technique. By focusing a lot of fire chakra on the skin, the user charges this jutsu for a short time. After that the gathered energy is released in an exploding inferno. It is possible to use this technique faster but it requires much better control. Note that a mistake can cost dearly. Control: B-A, Cost: A, Rank: B-A

Katon: Ho no Daibakuhatsu (Fire Style: Great Fire Explosion): An upgrade to the normal Ho no Bakuhatsu, this technique is simply more fuel and control, making it even more lethal. On the downside, its near impossible to avoid getting scorched by using this. The explosion is known to level buildings and blind Byakugan users. Control: A, Cost: S, Rank: A (kinjutsu due to dangers and prerequisites)

**Fuuton:**

Kaze Rin (Wind Wheel): Using wind, the user makes a shuriken sized sicular blade of wind on the palm of his hand and then with a swiping motion throws it forward. With excellent chakra control it is possible to control its path mid flight. Can and almost always is thrown in pairs. Control:B, Cost:B, Rank: B

Dai Kaze Rin (Great Wind Wheel): Much like the normal Kaze Rin, but this time the size is that of a Fuuma Shuriken. Some have been known to alternate between the two in order to throw off the enemy as to their actual size. Again it is often thrown in pairs. Control: B, Cost:B-A, Rank: B-A

Sai Dai Kaze Rin (Greatest Wind Wheel): The pinnacle of the Kaze Rin series and a most impressive assassination technique. It has a radius of at least 2m and is almost never thrown in pairs unlike the lesser versions. Control:B-A, Cost: A, Rank:A

Kaze Tsume (Wind Claws): Not really a jutsu, the user channels wind chakra through his fingers, or more commonly his claws, giving him increased reach and improved edge. Also those without the ability to see chakra will be tricked into not knowing the real length of the attack, miscalculating dodges. Care must be take while one is using such a technique as many initiates have cut themselves or an ally when they missed. Control: C, Cost: B, Rank: C

**Raiton:**

Rai Tsume (Lightning Claws): Much like Kaze Tsume this ability enhances the user's hands or claws with lightning. Depending on the amount of chakra it can range from simple stun to light burns to even heart failure. Care must be take while one is using such a technique as many initiates have shocked themselves or an ally when they missed. Control: C, Cost: B, Rank: C

**Doton: **

Doton: Iwa no Kiba no Jutsu (Earth Style: Stone Fangs Technique): One of the first of the family's ninjutsu, the user slams either his hand or his leg on the ground causing small spikes to rise from the earth. Once these spikes reach the targeted area, a burst of chakra is released, in turn causing a bunch of large spikes to emerge with enough force and speed to impale anyone unlucky there. Control: C, Cost: B, Rank: C

**Suiton:**

Suiton: Mizu no Sekai (Water Style: Water World Technique): A cross between a genjutsu and a ninjutsu, it is quite a peculiar jutsu. Unlike most of its kind it requires less chakra but more control. In essence the user utilizes water in the air or a nearby source, to distort reality around them. Using this, displaces everything by accordance to how far one is. It can also be used to enlarge or minimize an object. The most important part however is that using the Genjutsu 'Kai' technique or a Doujutsu does not affect this illusion. One of the clan's most guarded techniques, it is rumored to have been made to especially combat a doujutsu. Control: A-S, Cost: B, Rank A-S

Suiton: Mizugakure no Jutsu (Water Style: Hidden Water Technique): An improvement based on Kirigakure no Jutsu, this makes a much more condensed fog. In fact it is so condenced that cloth becomes drenched in seconds. This technique serves threee main purposes: first is obscuring vision, second is that due to the water concentration in the air it is a very real possibility to actually asphynxiate. The third ability of this technique, and the reason it was made in fact, is that it acts as a reservoir of water. This enables the user to use a large amount of Suiton Jutsu from any point around him, which in conjuction with the obscuring facet of the fog, makes it impossible to predict what will happen. Those of our clan to not activate Heat Sight, have been, with enough chakra control, enabled to use the pressure on their skin to find out their targets. Control: B, Cost: C-A (depends if there already is water nearby), Rank: B

Suiton: Santouryudan (Water Style: Triple Headed Dragon Blast Technique): An upgrade to the B-rank jutsu Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu, this creates three dragons of water to attack the target. Apart from the fact that this technique can attack in more than one direction, the increase in water pressure of this technique makes it an A-rank jutsu, capable of laying waste in a large area. It is possible for the user and any he wishes to ride the dragon heads as a form of short range transportation. Note that to gather the water necessary for this jutsu, even the Nidaime Hokage would be hard pressed if there is no water source nearby. Control: C-B, Cost: A, Rank: A

Suiton Hijutsu: Yamata no Orochi (Water Style Hidden Technique: Eight Headed Snake): Even further upgrading the Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu, this technique creates eight heads to attack. Next to impossible to dodge, it is a techinque that is rarely used due to its immense requirements. Needing no less than 100 handseals and enough chakra to knock out even some of our clan, it is known only by the two leaders of each generation. This techniques destructive capabilities rival and even in some cases surpass that of Katon: Ho no Daibakuhatsu (Fire Style: Great Fire Explosion). Using this without a natural water source is next to impossible. It is possible however to seal water in a scroll and use that amount, though keep in mind this technique requires special storage seals in this case due to the needed amount. Control: A, Cost: S, Rank: S

**Pure Chakra:**

Chakra Nami (Chakra Wave): Anti-genjutsu technique. The user focuses chakra on both his hands, cocks them back and simultaneously shoots them forward releasing a wave of raw chakra. Thanks to the clans prodigial reserves, our waves can reach a large area. The user can opt to cut the area in half in order to create two different overlapping waves, enabling him to destroy double-layered genjutsu. Control: C, Cost: A, Rank B

Chakra no Yoroi (Armor of Chakra): A defensive technique utilized by our clan. The user a thin layer of concentrated chakra to serve as armor. While it cannot stop physical blows or ninjutsu, it provides some protection against chakra based attacks like the Ransengan and Jyuken and even some genjutsu. Control:B, Cost:A, Rank:A

Chakra Furashu (Chakra Flash): A non-lethal technique made to combat the Byakugan and any other chakra-seeing or sensing types. It is a simple flash of chakra that can temporarily blind the enemy. A cunning few members have been known to substitute raw chakra with fire in order to blind competitors depending too much on their heat-sight. Also often used as a distraction. Control: C, Cost: C, Rank: C


End file.
